A Vampire's Love
by XxAnimeandBookloverxX
Summary: Ulquiorra is a vampire who has loved no one but himself. He sees humans as trash. But when he met her, everything changed. Orihime- an abused teen, beaten by her brother's girlfriend finds love, too, as she stares into this cold man's heart.
1. Preface

**_A/N:_** Hi, XxAnimeandBookLoverxX, here! This is my first Ulquihime fanfic, so please be soft. Not also that, but is has nothing to do with the plot in Bleach in anyway. It's a made up story, by me, that has all the original characters but there is nothing about Shinigami, Arrancars, Zanpakutous, Spirits (well, maybe), and ETC. Enjoy. And it starts of with Ulquiorra's Pov. But I'm starting off with a poem for this chapter. And, yes, this is the preface.

**_Summary:_** Ulquiorra is a vampire in the twenty-first century, who _doesn't _believe in love and the love in others. Only the love to himself. He grows tired of his "nightly" job, but that's the only way to keep his instincts and lusts alive. The immortality he's been blessed with bores him and he sees humans nothing but trash in his eyes, even though he knows how to control himself. But that's when he met _her. _Orihime- an abused teen beaten from her brother's girlfriend. He starts having feelings he's never felt before in centuries and starts to realize what love is and where it comes from.

**_Disclaimer: _**I do NOT own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Book One_

_Ulquiorra_

_Darkness may hide the trees_

_and the flowers from the eyes_

_but it cannot hide love from the soul._

_ -Kahlil Gibran_


	2. Nightly Job

"Oh, Ulquiorra, push harder. _Now!"_ she demanded, as her moans of pleasure filled the room with her body coated in sweat under me. Me- the one devoted herself to."Yes, that's it! Just a little more..."

She trailed off when the sharp pain in her stomach tore her apart from the inside and she screamed in agonized, pleasured screams. Her screams went down an octave when I entered her harder into rhythmic thrusts. Her nails dug harder into my back when the liquid came out of her body. Then, I muffled the rest of her cries when I crushed my lips to hers and trailed down her neck. She moaned more, but I stopped where I was: at the neck.

I felt her warm body under mine, her pants from the excitement, and most of all- the flow of her blood through her veins. I stopped and stared at her neck with the craving that was locked inside, and I could feel her heartbeat thump under her chest as it pumped the blood into her. My senses became more sharp when I listened to everything coming from this pathetic human. Her breathing. Her heart. Her blood... They were all attacking me, striking me to give into the craving that I yearned for many years. I could smell her blood from underneath her- it was overwhelming.

I licked my lips in hunger.

But I knew better. I had to remain in control. That's the whole reason for this. This charade I put on is the _only_ benefactor for me, it helps me with my instincts. My instincts as a vampire; a creature of the night. The monster who drinks the life out of human beings and killing them without mercy. That's what I am and this is the only thing that keeps me alive. But only me.

You see, this _love _isn't for her, nor is it for the other women I've made love to. It's for me. This love is for me and me only. I love only myself, _only_ myself, and nobody else. That is what I believe in: love in myself. What other love is there? Love alone is pointless and the emotion just wastes the human race away, not that they were wasted in the first place. And love for others is for fools. It is nothing but a piece of trash and it holds no value in life. Not that I have one, anyway.

"Ulqui," she moaned,"why'd ya stop?"

"It's been an hour." I stated bluntly and started getting up from the position that I was in without any hesitation.

"I'll pay you extra," she taunted, letting the sweaty, white colored sheets slip down her breasts.

"No." I declined. "Thank you" -I stopped and thought what her name was again. Wasn't it, Lola? Lily? No, it was Loly. Yes, that was it - "Loly for your _generous_ offer, but I need to go home before my wife suspects me of cheating on her again." I lied.

"Ooohhh, you've been a very naughty boy, haven't you?" Loly purred. "Ahhh, what a disappointment. Oh, well, better than nothing I guess."

"Yes, I have." I agreed with her along in this charade, as I zipped my jeans up and buttoned my shirt. "I'll be leaving now. Goodbye."

"Wait, here I'll walk you out and give you the money. And maybe one more last night kiss?" Loly suggested, putting on a seductive smile on her face.

I frowned.

"Fine, don't." she pouted,"But I'm _still_ walking you out."

She got up quickly from the bed and draped the sheets around her slender body, as she walked towards the closet that held her robe. She swayed her hips and walked slowly towards her robe, hoping that I'd change my mind form her offer. She let the sheets drop, revealing all her modesties and turned her head to see my reaction. Smiling her mischievous smile as she waited for a response.

I didn't flinch, nor did I show any desire to go back in the bed with her. My face was the mask that I've worn, ever since I got here. She frowned and started putting the pink robe around her, sighing heavily when she did so. I pulled open the door quickly for her, so that my departure could be done with. _This stupid human._ I thought._ Thinking she could seduce me. _I _was the one seducing her. Idiot._

She escorted me to the door and pulled the envelope of cash out from the drawer. She shoved it in my hand in such a rude manner, that I wanted to rip her throat out. But I controlled my anger, even when she blew cigarette smoke in my face. She laughed an annoying high-pitched laugh and said,"Sorry, I still can't help myself. I hope you understand."

I growled in disgust. "What do you want _now?_"

"Nothing. Hey, why not something to drink first before you leave me. Eh?" she inquired.

"No, that's not necessary-"

She cut me off. "Here, have some sake," she interrupted, ignoring my protest. She walked to the refrigerator and poured out the alcohol into two glass cups. Loly set the two cups on the coffee table and patted the couch for invitation. I stomped towards the living room while her giggles mocked me. I sat down as a seething hatred for this woman burned in my throat, but my complexion remained the same. I stared at the cup of sake with with absolute disgust as the strong, bitter stench filled my nostrils. Loly, on the other hand, gulped down the beverage before I sat down.

"Ahhh, nothing more like sake!" she exclaimed, pounding the cup down on the table with her cheeks a bright red. "Hey, aren't you going to drink any?"

"No. I don't drink."

She scowled in displeasure, but collapsed due to the alcohol. I got up once more and made sure that I was _actually_ leaving. I turned my head slowly towards her, while she was sprawled all over the couch in her own drunk manner. And with that, I turned for my leave.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Whew! *wipes forehead from sweat* I'm glad that's over. This was a good first start, considering the others I've had. Don't cha think? So, how do you people feel about Loly? Pretty good, eh? Don't worry, fellow readers, I am _not_ pairing them together. Her role is going to be unravelled in the next few chapters, I'm guessing. Anyway, if some people already like this. Please do me a favor and press that button below. You know you want to. Please?


	3. Abuse

**_A/N:_** So... how did you people like the first chapter? Well, if you liked that one, you'll love this one. I'll guarantee that. If not, then the future chapters you'll probably love. Ugh, now I need to shut up and just let you people enjoy your fanfic reading.

* * *

My soft footsteps prodded the cream carpet as I slithered to the door quickly, but gracefully at the same time. I took out the envelope that contained my money that I earned from tonight's client, and started counting the cash to check that it was the right amount. Fortunately, it was. Satisfied with the amount (and extra tip), I reached for the door knob into the night sky. But I was stopped when the door burst open with a girl.

She wore a gray sweatshirt that seemed too big for her, and the stretched out sleeves passed her hands. Her sweatshirt covered most of the ripped jean shorts she wore that barely covered her legs. She had soft features that shaped her young face, but had a blemish that ruined her complexion. The girl's face had a healing bruise right under her left eye and her red bangs covered most of her face. But she had a delicate, blue, flower-shaped hairpin that held the rest in place.

When she came in, she obviously didn't know what to expect. The idiotic human halted to look at me, but I didn't want to look at her. Why should I look at her? She's nothing but trash in the way. All I wanted to do was leave and forget that this night ever happened. But... she kept staring.

Her ashen, gray eyes looked into mine, but only for a few seconds and bowed her head. "Please, forgive me," she pleaded, having her head down."I didn't realize she had company. I should've knocked first."

I didn't respond. I didn't need to, especially to this meek human who had nothing but a disadvantage in her possession. She then brought her head up, and seeing that I didn't replay, passed me as her auburn hair fanned out behind her and brushed the tips of my shoulder.

"Did you have something to drink with your stay?" she asked, stopping but didn't turn to face me."If you want, I could-"

"ORIHIME!" Loly screamed from the living room, but I felt her angered stomps come closer."YOU LITTLE BITCH! DIDN'T I TELL YOU _NOT _TALK TO PEOPLE WHEN I HAVE THEM OVER" -The girl, Orhime, shrunk back in shame with the words that attacked her- "AND YOU'RE TRYING TO UNINVITE MY GUEST? YOU LITTLE WITCH! THIS IS PROBABLY THE WORST YET!"

Loly went on a rant while she was still intoxicated with alcohol and made up things that didn't make sense. She leaned foreward and spat on the girl's flame colored hair, but she didn't say anything. All she did was stand there and not say a thing, only backing away from embarrassment. "ANSWER ME!" she demanded.

"I-I..." Orihime stuttered, scrambling for the words to use but Loly didn't have the patience for this.

Loly punched her across the face. "Ugh." the girl cried and fell at my feet.

This time it was under the right eye and she fell onto the carpet, curled in pain. But that wasn't enough for Loly. "THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR DOING THIS TO ME! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! WHY, BITCH? I'VE TAKEN CARE OF YOU AND _THIS _IS HOW YOU TREAT ME! NOBODY _WANTED_ YOU, NOBODY _WANTS_ YOU, AND NOBODY _NEEDS_ YOU! BUT I WAS STUPID AND NICE ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU, SINCE YOUR _HIS_ SISTER!, " she shrieked in an angered, drunk way.

Loly kicked the girl in the stomach multiple times, as Orihime winced from the pain and whimpered in her suffering. She didn't cry. But, Loly didn't think that was good enough until she _did _cry. So she picked the girl from her hair and dragged her into the living room, not even noticing that I was still here. She threw the girl's hair violently out of her hands. She opened the door, pointed to it, and kicked the auburn haired girl once more. "GO IN YOUR ROOM, WHORE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU COME OUT! GOT THAT?"

The weak, pathetic girl came out in her crumpled state and crawled to her bedroom with her hair covering her face. She closed the door and I didn't see her again. Loly, steaming with anger, went in her own room and I heard her break some glass in her bathroom and her mirror with a baseball bat or a chair. Then I left quickly without looking back.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Well, I hope you people are in not in pain right now *wince* from this chapter, but I am and these *wince* braces don't help either. Just got *wince* them tightened. Anyway, this was a short but dramatic chapter, don't you think. Anywho, I hope I can update more right now but I'm supposed to be doing my homework. I'll still update though during the break. By the way, thank you for the reviews. I'm so happy that this story is turning out to be really good and that you people like it.


	4. Old Comrade

**_A/N: _**What on earth is wrong with me? I keep updating and changing chapters that are already updated. No matter how much I proofread, I find mistakes when I review it after it's updated. Wow, I'm truly amazed with myself right now. Ugh! Anyway, enough with my whining. I'm spoiling the mood for a chapter. Please read and review. You know you want to push that button down there. All you have to do is click it...

* * *

My footsteps were the only thing that occupied the silence though the streets. They echoed off the empty, abandoned neighborhood of Hueco Mundo and it was the only thing that spoke. The only thing that comforted the silence in the night. I veered to the right and kept on walking, while the moon shone brightly through the night as it blared its light upon my face. Stopping abruptly, I slowly lifted my head up to stare at the night's only glory.

_Why did I stay?_ I thought. _Why didn't I just leave and let those insignificant creatures have their idiotic argument? It was none of my business. That stupid human, Loly, could've gotten mad at me all she wanted -and I wouldn't care. But... that doesn't answer the question. Why did I stay?_

I frowned at the topic and brought my head down and continued walking.

"Long time, no see." a familiar, gruff voice hollered, making me stop and wince. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Ulquiorra."

I turned to face where the direction of the voice came from. My eyes set on a male form, slouching on top of the walls of the streets. His deep, blue, sky eyes glinted in the darkness as his mischievous smile spread across his face in amusement. The man's teeth flashed a set of perfectly, smooth, white teeth and a set of fangs protruding from his lips The moonlight shone on his light blue, spiked hair and his face read excitement all over. I then looked at his clothing. It was the same the last time I saw him: denim jeans, a white t-shirt, black tattered combat boots, and a dog tag. And most of all, his black leather jacket that was worn everywhere he went.

"Yes, it has," I replied, showing no excitement or emotion whatsoever. "Its been fifty-five years. You look the same as usual. Cocky. Arrogant. Stupid."

"You, shut up!" he snapped, his voice booming loudly. "Is that _really_ how you greet an old friend. You haven't changed, either. _Friend" -_he twisted the word, and put as much anger and hatred into it- _"_You're one to talk, you moron!" A hiss erupted from his throat and he bared his fangs at me, while he was in an attacking crouch."Geez! I just came here to see you, but-"

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" I demanded.

"Ugh." he grumbled angrily, "I wanted to see how you're doing. But, it doesn't seem I have to ask because it seems like you're alright. Geez!"

"Why do you want to know?" I inquired.

When I asked, Grimmjow automatically reverted back into his normal state and put on a calm face that didn't look disturbed. His eyes softened as he jammed his hands into his pockets with a sad, but sympathetic look. "Oh, right." he began, shifting uncomfortably. "Sorry about that. Well... how do I put this straight?"

Grimmjow's face was pointed towards the moon as he pondered on what to say. He still fidgeted with discomfort."Well, you see-"

"Just spit it out," I growled impatiently.

He glared at me, but he kept his mood calm and didn't say anything. "Fine." Grimmjow snarled. "Well, Nel wanted to ask you if you-"

"No." I interrupted.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" he exclaimed.

"I know, but that's the whole point." I sneered, turning away. "I know it's something unimportant."

"Unimportant!" Grimmjow exclaimed. He appeared in front of me in less than a second; his face glowering as his dog tag rattled around his neck. "You ass! It's totally important! It concerns _you!"_

I snapped my head up to stare at the boiling, blue eyes that glared at me, his body trembling with the anger he tried to control. His teeth were pulled back into a menacing growl to flash his glinting teeth at me as his angered huffs washed over me. I smelled his breath and I instantly recoiled from him, clutching my nose so the tempting scent couldn't lure me into the frenzy I once knew.

I fell onto the pavement, writhing in pain. Grimmjow stepped back cautiously, pulling back his mouth into a frown, and stood over me with his hand held out. I immediately slapped it away without any hesitation or reason and my other hand constricted my neck from the seething, burning, pain in my throat. I gagged at the familiar scent of blood and raked at my neck from the fire within. My body shriveled up into a ball on the pavement as I howled in agony. I could feel my fangs grind against my lower lip when they came out, as a drop of blood peeked out.

My tongue instinctively licked the blood off the bottom of my lip and I whimpered in delight. I wanted more. I brought my wrist up to my face and stared at it with apprehension and desire. I licked my wrist tenderly back and forth, feeling the flow of blood beneath the surface of my skin, and I could _smell_ the taste of blood. I licked it one final time and my fangs pierced my wrist, letting the only desire gush into my mouth.

Blood- the only thing that I need to survive. Something so simple, but punishing as well. The only thing that keeps me alive in this long, second life of mine. The only thing that I fight for.

No, I'm wrong. The lust I have for the women keeps me alive, but I know well enough that's not going to help me much longer. And I know that blood isn't what I fight for. I fight for my sanity, even though I'm falling back into the insanity when I met _him. _

He was the one who taught me that blood is what I need to fight for to survive- to kill humans. That humans were farm animals and I could have as much as I like. He said that they were trash and I could stop their life in one bite. He was the one who taught me that nothing but this new life of mine is all that mattered, and that I needed to kill others to nourish it. And he was right. My father, my creator, was right and I refused to believe in him. I refused to believe him, no matter how much suffering I endured. But... he was wrong at the same time.

I've found a way to nourish myself all these centuries. Feeding off my own blood. And I found a way to keep my lusts and vampire instincts intact. But, still... he was right. Humans were trash and I could stop that beating heart of theirs in one bite. But that's all. Nothing else.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Wow. Fifteen reviews already? I should write more fanfics for Ulquihime, then, shouldn't I? Anyway, at least we know a bit of Ulquiorra's past now and his ongoing struggle for blood, and that he knows Grimmjow (whose past will be revealed soon enough, and the same for Ulquiorra). So... did you guys like? You know, there's a button down there that says, "Review/comment- you know you want to."

Oh, by the way. Sorry for the late update. I was driving to the snow for two days, and trust me, it wasn't enjoyable. I would rather write more chapters than drive through the pelting rain and sleet. Or the arguing siblings... But in all, it was worth it and I'm having a great time right now. Actually, I guess I could've wrote more on my Mini Opera, but my thumbs wouldn't type and the layout was weird. I'll update more chapters and I'm sorry for the wait, plus the short chapter. Happy Holidays! :)


	5. Thirst

**_A/N: _**Wow. Sooooooo many questions... **that I am NOT going to answer. **You guys really should just predict or just read the latest chapter to find out. Not also that, but some people seem to have forgotten that it is **Ulquiorra's POV. **Other than that, thank you for your reviews!

* * *

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow begged, staring down at me with sympathy and pity as his eyes pleaded and glinted with hunger."Stop. Stop it right _now_!"

I ignored his request and kept on drinking my blood without any hesitation at all, as my fangs pierced harder into my skin for more. The warm, but sweet, fluid flowed down my throat, easing the burning pain. The flavor tickled my tongue and I whimpered in delight, but the flavor was off. But... I wouldn't stop until I'm satisfied; until I'm full; until I'm nourished.

_This_ is what I need to survive on so that this life of mine doesn't die of thirst. Even if I drink my own blood that's enough to satisfy me, even if I kill myself in the process. My blood is enough for me to survive on, so I won't kill those pathetic humans in the process. My blood is also the only thing from slipping back into insanity and bloodlust. The only nourishment I have.

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow growled, bearing his teeth in protest. "Stop it!"

I didn't listen to his pleas that demanded me to stop and I kept on biting my wrist for more, and to ignore his begging as the pleasuring, pain sank into my teeth.

I didn't _want _to listen. What I _wanted_ was this fluid that I desired so long, to flow through my body and ease the seething pain in my throat. I don't want it to go away ever again. What was I thinking on depriving myself of this luxury? _Why _did I ever think of such an idiotic idea? Where did this stupid idea come from, anyway?

I don't care anymore. I need blood to survive! I don't care about those insignificant humans! They're just farm animals that I need to survive on. Blood and I are the only things that matter to me. The only things I love. If I don't love myself, than how I'm I supposed to nourish myself? Have sex with women? No, I need _more _to survive. I need_ more_ than just my own blood, it's not enough for me. I need, and desire, human blood.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow snarled, running to me as angered huffs steamed out of him and he dropped to his knees to kneel down next to me. "You idiot, you need to stop! If you don't, you'll just kill yourself!"

His right hand hooked around my wrist to try to pry my mouth away from my meal, while I fought back to keep the most precious thing flowing through me. I could feel the nourishment taking its course when it flowed through my body, and everything became more vivid. Sharp. Radiant. Clear. The fire in my throat was going down when the red liquid engulfed the flames and filled my throat with the precious thing I have.

I bit down harder.

Grimmjow tried to pull my wrist away from my mouth, but I didn't budge. His grip around my wrist squeezed tighter and he pulled with more force, struggling as he continued. I still didn't move.

"God dammit, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow growled, trembling from the difficulty to get myself off my wrist. "Stop it! Stop fucking biting yourself!"

I glared at him with loathing and annoyance, so I bit myself and protest. More blood came out, while some of it spewed across the pavement. Horrified, I ripped my fangs away from my mouth -along with Grimmjow's hand- and started slurping the blood on the pavement, until all that was left was a stain. My wrist still had the holes from my fangs, but it was healing...slowly. I stared at it for a second, but then I chomped on my wrist again, gushing more blood out and I smiled in enjoyment.

"That's it!" he threatened, pulling his left arm above his head. "Snap out of it, you whorebag!"

_Wham! _As his fist met contact with my right cheek, knocking my fangs out of place where I bit myself, and my head smacked against the pavement. Cracks formed on the pavement when my head met contact from Grimmjow's blow, as my body laid there unable to move. My head faced sideways, shocked, while Grimmjow's body quivered with anger on top of mine.

His face was contorted with rage and pity as red colored tears swelled in his eyes. "You idiot!" Grimmjow exclaimed through gritted teeth. I shook my head a little to get back to reality. To my insanity. "You can't do this! You're just destroying yourself!" Grimmjow's hands snatched my collar, pulled me upward, and I saw the boiling, blue eyes shimmer with anger and grief. "You need blood, Ulquiorra, or you'll die of thirst. You can't survive on _your_ blood, you need other nutrients than just your own!"

I stared at him without showing any emotion and put on the mask to conceal my true nature. My comrade was still on top of my body, trembling with the anger he has to learn to control. Grimmjow's fangs stabbed his lower lip, letting a peek of blood ooze out. The scent of it was overwhelming, but I controlled myself to get over the aroma. His face glowered with rage in front of mine, while he still held onto my collar with his tight grip.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow began, starting to calm down,"you can't do this to yourself, man. Look, I know you don't want to hurt anybody, but you still need to feed."

My face dropped the mask and changed it into a blinded rage. I bared my fangs out as a hiss escaped my mouth and I tackled Grimmjow to the floor. "You're one to talk, idiot!" I hissed, baring my fangs threateningly. "You feed on humans, too, so don't tell me what to eat!"

"Ugh! Listen to yourself!" Grimmjow sneered, returning to the anger that pinned me down."F.Y.I. I do _not _drink human blood! The blood you smelled was _animal _blood, not _human_!"

My fangs recoiled back, my eyes widened in fear, and I lowered myself slowly, as Grimmjow's his body jumped off mine and I quickly stood up. I looked down at the pavement with regret and embarrassment, while I jabbed my hands in my jeans with disgust. "So you're saying what I smelled was animal blood?" I whimpered, still staring at the pavement.

"Yeah."

"Then... if it was animal blood," I began sheepishly, "why did I go into a frenzy like that?"

"My guess is that, you- wait a minute!" he exclaimed. "When was the last time you drank? Ever? Like, not your own."

I shuffled my feet in discomfort with my head bowed as my dark, long hair covered my face like a curtain to conceal the embarrassment and misery written on my face. I tenderly bit down on the bottom of my lip with frustration and my forehead furrowed in concentration. "Two centuries," I mumbled miserably, wiggling my feet.

"What was that?" Grimmjow demanded, cupping his hear and leaning forward. "I can't hear you. Speak up! How long has it been?"

"Two centuries," I murmured.

"Still can't hear you," Grimmjow stated, stepping closer with his face pulled back in concentration.

"Two centuries, okay!" I screeched, stepping foreword to show my angered face. "_That's_ how long I haven't had blood, Grimmjow! Two centuries! Two centuries, I've survived without drinking any blood after I left _him, _and drinking my own on rare occasions like this. Are you satisfied with my answer, huh? If so, get the hell out of my face because I'm having a _really_ hard time controlling myself right now!"

"Dude, I didn't-"

I cut him off. "Be quiet! You're annoying me! Was your purpose to drive me into bloodlust! Was it!" I snatched him by the collar and shook him violently. "Why did you come here! Why!"

His hands grasped mine and threw them away from his neck. "No, you have it all wrong!" he reassured, fanning his hands out. "If you would let me explain before you started acting like a jerk and the whole blood thing" -I flinched- "everything would make sense."

"What is it?" I groaned.

"Well, Nel and I have been talking about this for some time now," Grimmjow admitted, rubbing his hands together to find the right words to use. "Nel and I- actually, it was more of her idea, not mine."

I frowned.

"Anyway, we discussed, if you wanted to join us," he offered, "if you want to, that is."

I stared at him is disbelief, my mouth gaped at him, and I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. My body trembled from the lack of blood in my body and shook more from the invitation I received. But, I already knew my answer. I guided my right hand gently on Grimmjow's shoulder, patted it, and declined politely.

"Why?" he asked. "This may help you. I know it helped me, so please come."

"No," I repeated, turning my back to go to a different path."No means no. I'm sorry I can't join you and Nel. No matter how much I want to, I just can't. This is my own war I'm fighting."

"But it's animal blood," Grimmjow sputtered, "it keeps me and Nel nourished and we don't hurt any humans. Besides, that's the whole reason I joined her in the first place. If you join, there's more of a chance that you'll never have bloodlust again, and you won't have to force yourself not to drink anything. Trust me, just join. For old time's sake?"

"You and Nel must want me badly," I mused, smiling a mischievous smile and turned to face him once more. "You're not this sentimental. Ever."

He smiled and showed his gleaming teeth. "Maybe. Maybe not," he teased, rubbing his pointer finger against his nose, but he quickly lost his teasing demeanor and it was serious again. "Ulquiorra, it's not just Nel who's worried about you. It's me, too. Look, I know I said it's your choice, but look at your options! There positive and it can help you escape from this hell you're forcing yourself into. Please? This is my gratitude I'm offering to you after you escaped with me from our _father" _-he twisted the name with disgust and hatred- "This is the favor I'm offering, since you've helped me and it would mean a lot if you accepted it. Please? Not as a friend, but as your brother."

I glanced down at Grimmjow, who was now kneeling before me, and stared at him apprehensively. I looked straight into the blue eyes that I remembered as a friend so many decades ago, but those eyes also belonged to my brother. I remember those eyes when he first woke up to his new life and they marveled their surroundings. Those eyes were confused, too, when he woke up and they full of rage and sadness. But now... they were pleading, something I've never witnessed before. My own eyes stared down at him reluctantly, telling Grimmjow I didn't have an answer yet. Not now. Not later. Not ever.

"Grimmjow, I'm flattered but I can not join you. Once again, I'm sorry." I said, backing away from him and pulling my hand off his shoulder but patted it again. "I hope you understand."

"I don't understand," he replied bluntly, "why can't you just come? I promise you, you'll be well feed when you join up with Nel and I. I promise."

"I thought it was my decision to make? " I inquired.

He grimaced and his deep, blue eyes turned depressing. "It is. I'm sorry, Ulquiorra, I should just leave you n-"

"Grimmjow! You lazy, lousy, no-good-of-a-friend!" shrieked a childish, but sweet, high soprano voice as it jingled through the air like bells."You promised you would try! This is lousy effort!"

"Wha?" Grimmjow cried, gawking at the voice and pointed to the direction to it."You were here the whole time, weren't you?"

"Ohhhhh, I'm sorry!" the childish voice called as she still hid behind the wall."I'm sorry, darling, but I couldn't help myself. Not also that, but I knew you wouldn't get it done in the first place. No offense."

"Yeah, whatever." Grimmjow scoffed, jamming his hands into his pockets in agitation and scowling in displeasure."Just stop hiding and get out of there. You pissed me off."

The street lights highlighted the flash of green that sliced through the night air. The blur of green gently, and gracefully, landed between me and my brother as her tender, compassionate eyes stared at both of us. Her wavy, aqua, green hair tumbled to her waist in delicate locks until the wind picked it up and glided their fingers through it. Her olive skinned face was soft with kindness and showed her good-nature, but her face was also sophisticated and serious as she looked upon us. The large scar above her nose still hasn't healed all these years, and the crimson colored line painted horizontally across her face, was painted to represent herself as an amazon from her tribe so long ago. She wore a short, floral-rose, summer dress that went above her knees, the straps barely covered her arms, and her breasts were showing off more than usual...

She stared at me for a long time with concern as her forehead creased in worry. Then, she quickly turned to Grimmjow and glared at him with disappointment. I didn't see it coming. She was too fast.

_Slap!_ The green blur rapidly glided towards her target and smacked Grimmjow right across the face, knocking him sideways but not to the floor.

"Ow!" Grimmjow yelled, rubbing his left cheek tenderly."That hurt! Why'd you do that for?"

"Because you're a moron, who can't do anything as simple as this!" Nel barked, stomping her foot on the ground angrily as she pointed to me."I am going to have a talk with you, mister. _Now."_

* * *

**_A/N:_** Sorry for the late update. Just got back home from skiing and the snow was great by the way. This is a late Christmas present to all the Ulquihime fans, who read this story and I made it exceptionally long. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! Please review! See you guys next year! :)


	6. Declined

**_A/N: _**Happy New Year! I'm sorry I haven't updated. The internet at my cousins house was horrible, but we were having so much fun. I'm happy that I've reached thirty reviews and I'm going to make you guys happy by updating a new chapter for the new year's start! **Warning! Gets a little violent and Ulquiorrra gets a little kookoo.**

* * *

"You moron! I told you specifically to do what I told you to do!" Nel screeched on the top of her lungs, making her childish, high soprano voice sound shrill and cruel. "Especially when it concerns your _best_ friend. Do you even care for him at all? If so, then do what you're supposed to do and do it!"

Even though Nel was a great deal shorter than Grimmjow, she was leaning over _him_; spilling out her anger like boiling water. Grimmjow stepped away, cautiously, as his head inclined back to avoid his mate's murderous teeth that glimmered dangerously at his neck. His hands flew to his face and fanned out in panic. "Nel, but it's _his_ choice," Grimmjow replied calmly, but nervously at the same time. "Besides, I couldn't even convince him if I could. He's too stubborn."

"You didn't even try!" Nel argued, thrashing her arms up in the air as she still leaned over Grimmjow more. "And I said to _try_ to convince him, even if he didn't agree."

"I did!" Grimmjow protested, his voice rising angrily and straightening his posture."Weren't you listening behind your wall?"

"That was lousy effort!" she scoffed, turning away in disgust. "I could've done better."

"_What?" _

"You heard me, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" Nel acknowledged.

I stood there, unfazed by there annoying and loud bickering, and I put on the mask to shroud my true natures. I wanted to walk away -really I did- but I didn't want to take the chance of getting tackled down by those two, over something so stupid. Why should they care for me? I'm not a newborn child of the night, who can't control himself. I'm matured and I know how to control myself, without anybody babysitting me. Besides, _every_ vampire knows to trust no one, not even other vampires, but himself. I learned that the hard way.

Other than that, why would they want me to join them? There has to be another reason than just the nourishment. Do they want me to join their little duet, to make a coven so that I'll never leave them again? Or are they planning to kill our _father_ and want me to fight against them? In doing so, they have to feed me to keep me strong. Is that what they're planning? Is that why they want me so badly?

I gritted my teeth in rage and disgust. My fists clenched and unclenched with the bitterness that ran throw my body like poison as my body trembled in a silent rage. _If that's_ really_ what they're planning, then I'll just leave. Until then, I'll leave these two idiots with their pointless argument and leave it from there. _I thought acidly and turned away.

"Ulquiorra," Nel began, her sweet, childlike voice reverted back to normal and chimed in the air, "where are you going? You still haven't decided on our invitation! Have you decided?" I distracted her from her argument with Grimmjow and focused her warm, beautiful, hazel eyes on me. I heard the crack in her voice, that sang desperation and yearning when she demanded for her answer. "Look, if it's about the argument... I'm sorry. But please join us."

"I resend your invitation," I replied coldly, turning back slowly to see the reaction written on her face. My gaze met her and I saw her recoil from shock in the cruelness of my words, constricting her unbeating heart into smithereens. The heart- something only humans have. It's pathetic, really. The only purpose it serves is to pump blood into those lowly humans. Like I care for those pieces of trash. Mine is dead. I don't have a heart, neither does Nel or Grimmjow. No vampire has one. Our hearts are dead and unbeating, like our souls themselves.

I looked at Nel again. Her body quivered with sadness and the hurt that I conflicted on her. I saw her eyes water-up with red colored tears and they descended slowly down her cheek, until those crimson tears turned into uncontrollable sobs. _How pathetic. _I thought. _And she considers herself a vampire? How Idiotic. How _human.

"Oh, and I have no intention of ever joining with you two. Ever." I wasn't finished. I wanted them to know the message that I don't need their pity or assistance, much less _my _assistance to them. "Oh, and one more thing. " I turned slowly to face them both. Nel was kneeling on the ground, sobbing. I saw Grimmjow soothe Nel's back to calm her down as his blue eyes turned tender, but they boiled to a murderous glare when they met mine.

Did I care? No.

"If _you_ think, that I'm stupid enough to join a coven with you two and never leave. Well, this is all that I'm going to say to you two: you're foolish and arrogant. You're arrogant and foolish enough to have the nerve to ask me such an invitation. Not also that, but you _think _that if I join, we'll all be able to kill our father together?" I deliberately said each word slowly, letting my words attack them slowly for them to comprehend. "Then both of you are idiots!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Grimmjow hissed between his teeth, still stroking Nel's back in comfort as she still cried uncontrollably. "This was never our intention. You should know well enough that Nel would never do such a thing like that! Have you gone crazy or what?"

"Why else would you want me?" I demanded, baring my fangs out in agitation. Nel peeked through her fingers that covered her face, and pinned her body against Grimmjow's. "Why else would you want me to join, huh? It makes perfect sense! All of us loath him because of what what he's taken away from us! Nel's smart enough to put this together and you'll do anything for a good fight!"

"You jackass!" Grimmjow defended, starting to get up but he was stopped by Nel, who was still crying her pathetic life out. "Nel, I'm sorry, but I won't let my brother make false accusations that he can't make against us. I have to do something."

_I've had about _enough _with this crap tonight_. I hissed venomously in my head. _It's about time I ended it._

I eyed Nel, the so called vampire she calls herself, with disgust and hatred. Her head inclined to meet the face that glowered above hers. I scanned the face that goggled at me. The face was tear-stained with red colored tears, the crimson line across her nose was smudged from her hands and the crimson lines, her hair was mangled all over her face, but most of all... her face was pleading along with sympathy and pity that I didn't deserve.

My knuckles cracked as they clenched into fists. I felt my fangs bare more threateningly at her, so that she'll know my message to understand it _one_ more time. Her _last _time. And I sprung.

"Nel, get out of the- ugh!" Grimmjow reacted, but he didn't finish his warning to his beloved.

_Wham! _I felt Grimmjow's body slam against my arm when I rammed him into the wall, rendering him useless. I heard a sickening crack as his body met contact with the white wall and the rest collapsed on him, while Nel stared at Grimmjow's crumpled body in horror. But it was useless. He didn't get up, he didn't even move. A smart decision, especially for Grimmjow.

"Pathetic." I mocked, bringing my eyes to stare at the mangled lump below me. Nel was still shaking on the floor, more tears spilling out, and she was paralyzed; paralyzed by fear. My dark shadow cast over her small body, making her look vulnerable and meek- not that she was, anyway. I growled at her, showing my glimmering teeth that seethed out nothing but disgust and hate.

Then, I was a black blur in the night. I rapidly (less than a second) wrapped my hands around Nel's throat like a snake, squeezing the life out of her until she pleaded my constricting hand to stop. I wouldn't, not until she's dead. All I have to do is behead her and it I'll be all over. The same applies to Grimmjow, my so called brother. I wouldn't have to deal with these two pieces of trash in my life again.

I gradually rose my right arm to lift Nel under the street lights. Her glistening crimson tears shone brightly under the light, her face full of misery and hurt and smudged all over, and her hands clasp mine to stop the snake around her neck.

I squeezed tighter.

"Ahh!" she groaned, her voice ringing through my ears like bells. "Ulqui...orra, you need t-to stop."

"Now why would I do that?" I demanded through clenched teeth. "So you can use me? Besides you're a vampire, you should be strong enough to withstand this. You don't even need air, you're dead! Now stop acting human and start being a vampire!"

"But I _am_ a vampire," she whimpered. "Ulquiorra... we don't want to use you. We want to _help _you. If it's about your father... don't let him win!"

"What?" I hissed.

"This is what he wants: for you to lose control and lose your sanity. I know you well enough that you want to keep that sanity. You want to be close to that sanity as close as you want to be human again." Nel acknowledged, still struggling against my grip. "Don't fall into his plan. I know he wanted this to happen sooner or later, but please- _please _stop! Stop while you still can. I'm begging you! Please-"

I didn't hear the last of her pleas as my body hit the hard, cold pavement. I was in a crumpled heap, and naturally I would fight anyone who attacked me. I stayed. I didn't want to get up. I didn't even want to move. So I stayed where I was, not moving a muscle; just staring at the night sky with thought.

"Nel," Grimmjow panicked. And I heard him assist her up while she still shook, until Nel's body leaned on Grimmjow's for support "Are you okay? Can you see alright? Can you smell fine?"

"Grimmjow, sweetie, I'm fine." Nel reassured. I heard her hand pat against his chest. "Why don't you just worry for Ulquiorra for a sec. Okay?"

"But he-"

"Shhhhh. Shh. Shhhhhhhhhhh." she cooed. "Don't think about that. I'm fine. Just think about your brother. Look how he's suffering, will you?"

I felt her caring, warm, hazel eyes examine the cold, unmoving heap that was me. Her eyes picked out any flaw that it could detect as they creeped up and down my body, searching for the most crucial detail on me. But something was wrong. It didn't seem her eyes were staring _at_ me, but _in _me. Those eyes weren't looking for external injuries, for the most part, but for internal injuries. Her eyes were searching for any internal injury in my body to help me.

I squirmed in discomfort, but did not show it.

"Ulquiorra," Nel began, her footsteps echoed on the empty street as she edged forward. "So what's your decision?"

I got up, slowly, from the ground. My hair concealing my bleeding lip made from Grimmjow when he stopped me from hurting Nel any further, my hands raked against the ground while I got up, until I was standing again- not facing them. I looked at the blank wall before my eyes, but I didn't realize it was there. I was in my own thought, thinking about my own opinions.

My answer will always be the same.

Nel, reading my actions, understood with calmness and was fully aware of my answer. "I understand." Nel said, and I heard the last few tears spatter on the ground. "But if you change you're mind... you know where to see us. I hope we see each other soon."

I didn't respond. All I knew was that I need to control myself. Soon. If I can't then, this is my war I'm fighting. A war against myself.

I walked away with my hands jammed in my pockets with remorse and guilt, but not without a few words of goodbyes. My head turned to face them as I spoke. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for this night. I hope you understand. And I do want to become human again, but that can never be accomplished. I can't even act like one, either. This is my own war I'm fighting. Goodbye."

Nel's footsteps bounced in the night when she wanted to come to me, but Grimmjow stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Nel nodded in agreement while the two of them sunk back into the night. And I did the same.

* * *

**_A/N:_** This _was_ meant for the second of January, but there were a few complications. For example, I have two or three school projects. :( But I hope that you guys liked this and all you have to do is press that button below.

P.S.

Here's a New Year's resolution for you guys: **review all possible chapters for this story!**

Thank you and Happy 2011!


	7. Burning, Crimson Dreams

**_A/N: _**Poor Ulqui. I really put him and the others through the ringer, didn't I. Oh, well. That's just how writing is, it's never fair. If some people are wondering when Orihime's Pov is coming. Here's your answer: **Orihime's Pov is coming, but it's going to be a couple more chapters till we get to her. Not also that, but this is a really long fanfic. Probably more than twenty chapters at most. There! I spoiled things for you guys! But there good spoilers, so ha! :) Please review, thank you!**

**

* * *

**The night air kissed at my skin, pecking at my cheeks and neck to the bitter cold. My black hair was tousled, gleaming under the moonlight as my clothes plastered themselves against my body. My hands were still stuffed in my pockets. I felt the blood on my hands start to dry and flake off, like this night was. This night is ending, and so am I. This blood is flaking off, like me. I'm ebbing away slowly.

Suddenly, a throbbing, numbing pain spread to my hand and upper arm until I didn't feel my arm at all. A sharp pain in my wrist made me take it out. I brought the wrist to my face to examine.

It was still healing.

My fingers skimmed over the slow, healing bite mark. It was tender from my touch and I nearly broke the skin again. The two holes left by my fangs felt the icy, coldness around the rim of the wound from the wind. I didn't shiver through the harsh night. I probably _did_ deserve it, anyway.

_This isn't good. _I thought. _My healing abilities are slowing and it hurts more than it used to. I must of drank too much of my blood. I can't heal properly and vampire blood may produce three times more than human blood does, but it takes a lot of energy. After all, we're not supposed to drink our own blood. _

I gritted my teeth in frustration. I jammed my hands in my pockets again, concealing the forever, healing wound and walked onward toward my home. Or crypt.

My body was washed over by the blinding street lights that lit the neighborhood of Los Noches, the light blessing me and welcoming me home. The clean, paved sidewalk was a glowing white, while my black soles disturbed that perfect white... and so did the blood from my shoes. The walls were bare and empty. Nothing was there, just perfect white and emptiness occupying the lonely wall. My body clad in black sauntered towards home, as my clothing clashed with the wall when I walked past it.

This neighborhood was deserted, like it always was. Nobody is ever around and nobody wants to be. This place is deserted and quite. The way I like it. There are no women moaning in ecstasy, nor any idiotic drama or abuse. It is a quiet, deserted, lonely neighborhood which I'm quite fond of. The only flaw is that, barbarian and his stupid, annoying mutt who can't shut it's mouth. Other than that, it's adequate. It's better than that other neighborhood I just visited.

I veered to my right, entering the new set of vast emptiness before me. As I turned, I saw a ball of red rising above the horizon in front of me.

_T__sk._ I thought._ Dawn is almost approaching. I must hurry or I'll be likely to be noticed in the sunlight._

My footsteps paced down the sidewalk faster, the sound bouncing off as they went. My eyes bore into the rising sun, already feeling the heat lick my skin as it slowly rose. The sunlight felt like a hot whip dipped in acid when it met contact with my face and I recoiled in pain. I snapped my head down, giving my face a protective shade from my bangs. My head throbbed as I marched on and brought my unharmed arm to massage my temples, while holding onto the wall for support. I squinted in confusion to make out my surroundings from the corner of my eyes, but I couldn't recognize anything. That burning ball of flame colored the blank walls and streets with a glistening gold and eliminated every shadow in it's reach. Only light shone.

I couldn't take it anymore_. The heat... it's too much, _I thought wearily. _Can't see... sun is too bright to look at. It scorches my eyes! I have to hurry back!_

I felt myself sliding against the wall, slipping into unconsciousness while my slumped body quaked under the beautiful, painful, golden light. My body didn't burn like those moronic stereotypes, of course, instead the sun drains my body of its power and energy. It's such an agonizing process, that I can't even describe the pain but just endure. If I were to stay in this position, I wouldn't be able to move a muscle. I would be here until the sun goes down again. But I didn't want that to happen.

Quivering under my own weight, my feet dragged themselves sluggishly toward a corner and kept on walking towards my quarters. The agonizing steps seemed to take hours, and the sun drained more of myself with each step. I started wobbling violently as I tried to overcome my weakness and continue on, but I struggled during the process.

_Almost there... _I thought weakly, slowly pulling the key out of my jean pocket. Then, _I can get some isolation from this ridiculous drama._

Steadily, I turned another corner to the right and descended down my neighborhood. My body felt numb and it stung in every possible area, but I wasn't going to stop here. That's pathetic, really. It's actually something a human would do: give up. I know that's what I did back then. Then again, I was only a measly human.

I peeked up to see my house waiting for me to come in and walked up the white, marble steps. I pulled my arm up slowly to insert the key into the hole, rapidly turned it to the side, and I stumbled on the floor and was in a deep slumber.

* * *

Normally, vampires don't have dreams. It's uncommon, unlikely, impossible, preposterous. But, for some peculiar reason, I had one. _Maybe it was from the lack of sleep and the draining...? _I pondered warily.

I was in a graveyard with endless rows of tombstones and grey and black. There was nothing beyond that. I prowled the area for a way out, but I couldn't find one and started running around the perimeter, searching for a way out of this endless maze. Then, finally, I saw a gate up ahead. I walked towards it, but something wasn't right.

It kept getting smaller and smaller.

I dashed over to the gate, trying to get out of this madness but something stopped me.

A woman with flame colored hair stood in my way. Her hair was the only thing that stood out and it brought color to this ocean of darkness as she stared at me with her ashen, grey eyes. Her eyes met mine and I stared back, but we didn't say a word to each other. The woman stood there, staring into my eyes looking for something.

They pleaded. Her eyes pleaded for something that I did not know Maybe her own death? Or something else? But why should I care. She's the human who receives abuse from trash. But... why is she in my dream, anyway?

I sighed and walked past her, but heard a familiar sound: dripping blood.

Turning back towards her, the woman's left hand had running blood crested all over it as it steadily dripped down her delicate fingers. The blood had no smell, but the sound of it was tempting. I looked up at her, but her eyes just bore into the tombstone that lay before her, while more blood dripped from her and onto the tomb. Actually, she didn't seem to notice me when I walked past her or when I looked at her. She seemed to be looking for a way out, but she didn't know how. She was stuck. Stranded. Alone.

More blood slid off her fingers and I found myself walking towards her, not realizing what I was doing. I found myself towering over her, the blood smell now becoming real as it stabbed my nose in temptation. It smelled wonderful, even for a dream. The smell smelled sweet and warm, but had a floral smell to it. My fangs protruded out of my mouth, but she didn't notice. I cautiously started to bring my hands down on her shoulders, but before we met contact, she feel forward onto the ground. Her bloodied hand laced around the edges of the gravestone, caressing it dearly while her eyes stayed unfazed.

I bent down and seized her hand. I looked down to stare at the woman to see her reaction to this monster before her. Her face still looked the same: Unfazed and unmoving. I gradually brought my head down and licked the blood back and fro, leaving no traces left.

That wasn't enough.

I pulled back the grey sweatshirt's sleeve up, and traced my fingers upon it. Her pulse and the blood under her skin, the warmth, and the temptation drew me in. I opened my mouth and drank, feeling the liquid ooze down my throat and put the fire out.

"My, Ulquiorra, you've been naughty, haven't you?" A familiar voice mused. "And here I thought you quit drinking to save your precious sanity."

I snapped my head up and gawked at the man before me in disbelief, then stared at the girl whose composure remained the same.

"This is what he wants." stated Nel, her voice ringing in my ears. "Please, don't fall into his plan."

"Ulquiorra, just join us. You'll be nourished." Grimmjow suggested behind Nel.

"What are you all doing here?" I inquired, growling at my creator before me and turning to see them.

But they didn't answer. Nel and Grimmjow closed their eyes painfully and fell back behind the incoming mist that started to surround me. I looked at my creator and he just smiled in amusement and fell behind the mist as well. I got up and ran at him through clenched teeth and a silent hatred. "Wait!" I cried but I woke up, ending the dream.

* * *

**_A/N:_** I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, but it's better than nothing. I wrote this chapter, so you guys could still understand Ulquiorra's abstinence to blood and his longing addiction to it. But to also understand what the vamps in my story are like. If you guys were expecting him to burn and die, that's lame. I'm sorry, but that has got to be the most far-fetched way for a vampire to be shown in sunlight and then die. Oooohhhh, and if you guys were expecting him to sparkle like Edward Cullen in _Twilight_, think again. I wanted a unique way of showing his weakness in the sunlight. Not anything already in books. **Before I go, you guys, please review below. Ya know ya want to push it. Not also that, but I'm allowing questions again. Yay! I miss you guy's pondering minds. Please review. :)**


	8. Author's Note

**_Author's Note_**

Hi, guys! I was thinking about this for some time now and I wanted to get _your_ feedback on what I have to say. And I hope you're reading this right now because it's for your benefit. All I want to do is write my fanfics and make you guys happy, but most of all get a lot of reviews.

Here goes nothing.

**I was thinking that I should write bios about the characters so far, or should I wait after I introduced _ALL_ the characters and their history and then write the bios? I could use the bios to help you guys understand and remember the characters and their back round after I introduce them all. If you guys want spoilers, then I'll be happy to oblige, but it all depends on your reviews and my own decision as well. **

So what do you think? Please review and answer back for the sake of Ulquihime!

Thank you.


	9. Awakening

**_A/N: _**Hi, another chapter here. And I'm proud to announce that I'm going to do the bios, but I'm only going to put it up after every character is introduced into the story. **I'm excepting questions again, so feel free to ask any.** I don't have much to say, so please read and review. And I'm so, so, so sorry about the hiatus! I was really busy with school and other activities and I had testing.

* * *

My eyes bursted open instantly when the dream ended. I averted my eyes everywhere on the ceiling as I tried to piece together the dream, while my wrist throbbed painfully. My body laid flat against the smooth, cold tile floor as the sun was ruining this coldness for me. Slowly, I got up and sauntered towards the door. My haggard hair hung over my face, the strands sticky with blood and dirtied with grime. My back was slumped over while I brought my hand in front of my face to block out the sun's harsh, burning light.

Gradually and slowly, I gently pushed the door closed, blocking the last of that cursed light. My hand slid down the doorframe, feeling the smooth, rough surface beneath my hand. I gently rested my head to the white door, while putting my right hand on the door so I can have something to lean towards to. My hair hung loosely before my eyes and the strands seemed too fragile to touch. And my eyes just bore into the door.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. This thought has never crossed my mind in the years of my second birth. Not once, not ever.

What in the _hell_ have I been doing for these past two centuries?

I don't recall remembering anything remarkable or extraordinary in my second life. To be more precise, I don't think _anything_ exciting has occurred in this cursed life of mine. Nor has anything or anyone. Nothing has exhilarated me. In fact, I find this life of mine boring.

As the years drag on, everything starts to look the same. Humanity has been the same for millions of years. How has it changed? Humans haven't been evolving, only civilization has. They may have adapted new technology and other inventions over the years, but they remain the same. The cycle is the same: Birth, aging, and death. As I said before, nothing has changed.

But neither have we.

Vampires haven't evolved either over the centuries, even though we're supernatural beings. Were superior over humans, so why haven't we been able to evolve more? Vampires aren't bound to a limited life span and we're not beings of stupidity, unlike those filthy humans! Although, some vampires have received "powers" once their life of a vampire begins. It's very rare for a vampire to have some sort of special power so, in conclusion, it is _not_ an evolved trait. Every power is different but they only seem to focus on one part of our bodies: our eyes. Just our eyes and nothing else. These unique, ocular powers usually mature during a vampire's life, but some receive them when they're born, like me. And... there are only a few vampires I know that have these powers.

And I'd rather not want to see them again. Ever. Not now; not in the future; not even in hell!

I sighed and turned away and headed for the shower.

The shower handle groaned as I twisted it and the hot, steaming water scorched my skin. I hissed from the contact, but I quickly got accustomed to the burning temperature.

_I need this. _I thought._ Maybe this will help clear my mind. If not, that's my problem._

Suddenly, the throbbing pain returned back to my wrist, not showing any mercy to limit the burning pain. I growled, infuriated at myself, and I slammed my head against the shower wall in self-loathing.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _I demanded myself._ Why did I do such a stupid, moronic thing? I know that I can't drink my own blood with the current diet I'm doing! I must need more self-control. My abstinence to blood isn't that strong enough, even after two centuries…_

Hissing with pain and rage, I opened my eyes from the pain but everything seemed so bright and unclear that I shut them immediately again. I caressed my wrist as I was slumped down naked in the shower.

I sighed and decided to relax to liberate myself from the pain.

The water gently drizzled my hair with tiny blobs of diamonds and the water descended down my nose rapidly. The clear jewels were dabbed on my eyelashes and they trickled downward to my pale cheeks.

The pain is my wrist was no-longer hurting anymore and, once more, I opened my eyes to see. Everything was fine. No blurriness and no searing, scorching brightness.

I wobbled to get up and I used the wall for support, and then I raised my head to the faucet. The droplets of water massacred my face with needles of heat, but ignored it. My head sunk down to my chest and I stared, irritated.

What I was staring at was my body. The body that so many women fell for; the body that so many women had sex for; the body that was just an illusion.

So many people fall for this illusion, it's sickening. I hate this body. It's nothing but a burden and a curse. This body is like a venus flytrap; it allures and captures women. This is why it's a burden. Women keep forcing themselves on me because of this body and this face of mine. But this body can't age nor can it change. I'm stuck in this form forever. This... is my curse.

* * *

**_A/N: I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in what, ages? _**I had like writer's block for sixth months! Six freaking months! What on earth? I'm such a sore loser. *nods head in disappointment and sulks*. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed Ulqui in the shower. I was really inspired to write more when I went to the **Anime Expo** today. I was so happy when I went and I felt like drawing or going here to write fanfics. *Sigh* Well, happy Summer. I guess this is my gift, sort of. Please review/ comment below! Have an awesome Summer! I promise to update!** Yeah, so basically in this chapter, Ulquiorra just realizes things around him and the curse he has to deal with. He's still in the shower for the next chapter.**


	10. Author's Note Two

**_I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IS SUCH A LONG TIME!_  
**

**__**I apologize if i haven't updated this story in a year or more. A lot has happened to me during that time.

First of all, I had a really bad case of writer's block

Secondly, 8th grade began and we do **NO** creative writing whatsoever- I miss 7th grade *sniffle*

Thirdly, I started watching a bunch of other animes and I got less detached to Bleach. Man, I feel so bad.

Again, I apologize sooooooooo much!

I wish I was here, but I feel like my writing has been rocky and shaky. The last chapter I wrote didn't seem very good to the others, did they?

Not also that, but the other fanfics I wrote, didn't seem to have that much detail in them either. I feel like I've been failing as a writer, which makes me feel depressed because I love it so much yet I have trouble writing at the same time.

However, I'm not giving up on this fanfic.

I'll still continue to write it, but it will take some time. Hopefully, I'll add a new chapter up in a month.


End file.
